Twist of fate
by liberifatali8
Summary: What happens when Fate decides to trap a young girl (ME! X_X) in a video game for all eternity (FFVIII), and her Mom gets trapped too?? Kinda AU-ish (only a little), Irvine+Selphie and Squall+Rinny (cos rinny's cool and my fave female char ever!)
1. I trapped

Twists of fate ch I - trapped  
  
Disclaimer: Yes, I don't own Final Fantasy, but of course I wish I did! :D  
  
Author's note: .....meesh bored, so I write Chrono cross like time travel almost AU ficcies! XD Trowa is ME, and I'm a GIRL, and my mother will remain anonymous for this chappie, k?  
  
Like always, text in the texttext is character thought.  
  
Chappie I begins ...... ...... ... *kung fu movie voice* NOOOOOOOOOOOW!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Trowa....honey! It's time for dinner!"  
  
"Just five more minutes! Puh-LEASE!"  
  
"You said that FIVE MINUTES AGO. Come down here, now."  
  
Trowa sighed and reached for the 'off' button on the PlayStation, but she hesitated. She wasn't that hungry...Mom wouldn't mind...TOO much... She picked up the controller and stared to guide Squall around the, what she called, the 'Brothers' labyrinth maze. She ran across the confusing, twisting turning corners according to the Final Fantasy VIII official guide. As her eyes slowly grew tired from staring at the flashing screen- lights, she fell asleep in the middle of a Minotaur speaking with the controller pad in her hands. A strange, bluish electrical current slowly stared moving through the controller wire...  
  
~two minutes later~  
  
Trowa's mom looked up from the dinner table at the shiny, almost chandelier- like dining room light. She decided she would get Trowa for dinner, even if she had to drag her by her ears away from that gaming system. She plays that for hours...it's not good for her, and she's probably sitting too close to it again.... She walked up the stairs and saw Trowa in her room, sleeping and still holding the controller. She picked it up and looked at the screen. She was about to turn it off, when the blue electric current reached the control pad.  
  
What the....?  
  
A blue light filled the room. Trowa's Mom dropped the controller in shock, just as the blue current reached her hand. She glowed a soft, white bluish color and then mysteriously disappeared into the TV screen...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, what do you think? Is it actually possible to get sucked into a video game? By a freak burst of electricity....or was it on purpose? Eheheh, I promise more later! Please R&R! BTW, I got the idea for this fic from playing too much Chrono Cross...all that time travel and dragon god stuff can really get to a person's head.....like I said, plz R&R!! 


	2. II confusion

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Square. If I owned Final Fantasy, I wouldn't even BE HERE WRITING FANFICS ABOUT IT!!! Get it??? FANfics?  
  
Author's note: I just suddenly realized that I haven't gotten past disc two! I don't know what happens! How am I supposed to write if I don't know what happens?!?!? And I can't write a 100-chappie story so somewhere along the line, Trowa's Mom has to get OUT of the video game! What in Hyne's name am I supposed to do? Oh, I know! This can just be an aftergame story!! No, before game! Yeah! Let's just all pretend that the whoooole thing never happened! Yup! Never! XD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darkness...so much darkness.....where am I? Footsteps...  
  
Trowa's Mom slowly opened her eyes and saw a girl in yellow standing next to a swirling mass of purple light. She walked over to her, wondering silently about the light.  
  
"Where....am I?"  
  
The girl turned around at looked at Trowa's mom. She smiled at her cheerfully. "This is Balamb Garden! I'm Selphie. You must be new here. I'll show you around. Hold on a sec..."  
  
Selphie looked at the purple light mass and held her arms out toward it. "Draw! Cure!"  
  
Trowa's Mom looked at Selphie. Then the light mass, which was now a white- bluish color. Then she looked at Selphie again. Then the light mass. She suddenly felt very, very faint...  
  
*drop* *thump*  
  
Selphie leaned over Trowa's Mom, who had fainted. "What did I do?"  
  
~ five minutes later ~  
  
"DOCTOR KADOWAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Selphie raced to the infirmary, and skidded to a stop near a desk. She lost her balance and fell over onto the desk, knocking over a can of pens, a clipboard, a first aid kit and a condensed copy of the SeeD test.  
  
"What is it, Selphie?" Dr. Kadowaki turned around from the first patient bed.  
  
"There was a lady near the exit and she asked me where she was and I said she was at Balamb Garden and said I'd show her around cos I thought she was new but I said to wait a second because I wanted to draw Cure first and then she fainted and I swear I didn't do anything!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Okay. Calm down. Where is she?"  
  
Selphie leaned over and put her hands on her hips, panting. She lifted one arm up and pointed to outside of the Infirmary. Dr. Kadowaki went in that direction and Selphie followed.  
  
" *groan* I'm coming too..." said a voice from the first patient's room.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki turned around and looked back at the Infirmary. "No, Seifer. You stay there."  
  
Seifer mumbled something illegible and leaned back into bed, holding his bandaged head.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki ran down the hallway toward the direction where Selphie pointed to. A woman dressed in jeans and a purple turtleneck was leaning against a wall, rubbing her head and silently whispering something to herself.  
  
This is not happening...this is a dream, a dream....a stupid dream...  
  
"Miss? Are you okay?" Dr. Kadowaki peered into Trowa's Mom's face.  
  
Trowa's Mom looked up at the doctor. She wasn't quite sure this was a dream, if it was, it was most certainly a too-real one.  
  
"Hello? Miss?"  
  
"How...did I get here? Is this a dream?"  
  
"A dream? She thinks it's a dream...she must be dillusional..."  
  
"You know what? I don't care how I got here! Someone just get me a COLD glass of water!"  
  
Selphie ran over to a drinking fountain and got a large glass. She filled it up and brought it to Trowa's Mom.  
  
"*chug chug chug chug chug*  
  
Dr. Kadowaki watched with amazement as Trowa's Mom drank the entire glass of water. "So...what's the last thing you remember?"  
  
Trowa's Mom looked around. "Well, I was calling my daughter Trowa down for dinner. She didn't come, so I went up to get her and...there was a blue light...........that's all I remember."  
  
"Were you drinking any alcohol?"  
  
Trowa's Mom glared at Dr. Kadowaki. "NO! I'm not drunk!"  
  
"...Selphie, why don't you just show her around a little bit? I have to get back to the infirmary before Seifer runs off again..." Dr. Kadowaki walked back to the Infirmary.  
  
"Waaaaaaaaaaait a minute! Seifer? Seifer...Almasy?"  
  
Selphie looked at Trowa's Mom. "Yeah, Seifer Almasy. He got another scar from training with Squall. What idiots those two are...now Seifer's got and X-shaped scar. How did you know his last name anyway?"  
  
Trowa's Mom sweatdropped. "My daughter loves him! She thinks he hot and - oh my...I think I said too much...this is too weird.."  
  
Selphie giggled. "I bet Seifer would be happy he has fans! ^.^;; What's so weird?"  
  
Trowa's Mom looked around to make sure no one was watching. "*whisper* *whisper* She thinks's he's a video game character!"  
  
Selphie giggled some more. "Yeah. Like anyone would actually make a video game with Seifer in it!! By the way, what's your name? Or should I just call you 'Trowa's Mom'?"  
  
Trowa's Mom thought and thought some more. She decided to just use her nickname, just in case. "Angela..."  
  
Selphie giggled even more. "It took you four minutes to think of your name? Aaah, who cares? Let's gooooo on our Balamb tour!!" Selphie grabbed 'Angela's arm and stared dragging her torward the Cafeteria....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, what do you think? I know I messed up somewhere along the way, and I promise that I'll make the chappies longer! I do want 2 more reviews before I post the next chappie! I dun even care if you put 'Post'!! ^_^ Have fun! 


	3. III through

III - the planet we are on  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters! Except my mom. Hey...I own my mom! ^^;;  
  
AN: Okay people, I seriously want your opinion on the next chappeh! Should I bring in Trowa, or not? Should I go by the stuff that happens on the discs, or change the whole plot entirely? I think I should change the plot, cos something fun's bound to happen! XD But, if you all think I should just follow the disc plot, well...you guys will all tell me what happens on the discs, ne??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I didn't know one person could be so annoying...  
  
Selphie was dragging Angela/Trowa's mom by the arm through Balamb. She was ranting on and on about something about a...GF?  
  
"And that bandage Seifer had? He got the other scar from a T-Rexaur!!!! See, it all happened when Squall was in the Training Center! He was leaving and unjunctioned Shiva but a giant T-Rexaur followed him out and cornered him and was just about to eat him! But of course, guess who saved him? You'll never believe it! Seifer did! It was so cute! Seifer said it was only cos Squall had borrowed his Triple Triad cards. But..."  
  
Angela tuned out Selphie. Selphie had finally let go of her arm, so she stopped to stare at the ceiling. A giant transparent dome surrounded the place. There were a few large, circular beams of light surrounding a giant floating pedestal. Floating? Is that even possible?? She wondered silently.  
  
Selphie stopped walking once she realized that Angela had stopped to look at the...ceiling?!  
  
"It's amazing, I know. But, we still have to go to the Cafeteria! And buy prezzies for Seifer."  
  
Angela looked down from the ceiling at Selphie. "^_^ Yeah, okay.....only if you tell me what a GF is..."  
~ back at Trowa's house ~  
  
It had been two days.  
  
Trowa sat silently in front of her PlayStation eating half-warmed waffles with maple syrup. She didn't mind the waffles, but she had no idea where her mom had gone. She thought she had heard her playing FFVIII the other night, but she wasn't sure. It wasn't like her mother to just disappear; she was a natural worry-er and would'nt go anywhere without telling Trowa beforehand.  
  
She pushed the plate aside and looked at the TV screen. It was still flickering, and, was it...glowing blue?  
  
Naaah. TV's don't glow.  
  
Trowa picked up the controller. Her Playstation was still on.  
  
Heeey!  
  
She poked the TV. To her great amazement, her finger went completely through the screen.  
  
W..w...whoa....  
  
She put her hand through. Then, her arm. Then after great thought, she crawled inside the television.  
  
The controller started viciously shaking. The TV was glowing a darker blue, and then the room went black...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well? Whaddya think? I know it was kind of short, but I need ideas!! 


	4. IV the waffle and the darkness void

*a camera zooms in to show a large but cluttered upstairs room. the sun is shining through a large open window, and a girl who looks to be about 12-15 is at a computer desk typing madly. two cockatiels are perched on her shoulders. she turns around in her swivel chair and stares ahead.*  
  
Hey! I'm making my story! Trowa's gonna land in Seifer's bathtub, with Seifer in it! I almost feel sorry for Seifer...ALMOST!! HAAHAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!  
  
Seifer: You evil, perverted bitc-  
  
HEY HEEEEEY!!!! *puts hand over Seifer's mouth* Ehehe, it was TheBlackRaveness's idea!! *points to reviews* Besides, it's MY story! You have to do EVERYTHING I say!! ^_^ XD This is gonna be fun...  
  
Disclaimer: .....Wuteva....I don't own the chars or Balamb or FFVIII or Tidus or Sugarcult or Eminem or the Pillsbury dough boy or.....  
  
Author's note: I-MUST-EAT! I-MUST-EAT! I-MUST-FEED-ON-FRESH-REVIEWS! FRESH- REVIEEEEEEEWS!!  
  
*cof* Oh, and, BTW, there's a little bit of strong language, and non- descriptive nudity. Blah.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*eeeeeeeeeeeeeee*  
  
A high-pitched noise filled the empty darkness. Trowa was slowly swirling down the darkness, unconscious, and glowing blue. Alongside her was a syrupy waffle, also glowing blue and unconscious.  
  
A small white gravitational rip started forming on the bottom of the darkness. The white rip started sucking in the darkness, and growing larger and larger. Trowa and the waffle stared spinning, faster and faster, like they were going down a whirlpool.  
  
"Hhh..h....hhh....huuh?"  
  
Trowa's eyes slowly flickered open. Her voice waves were also being sucked down into the gravitational rip.  
  
"Whaa.....aaaaaaaa..........a.......a.a.........a.aaaaaaaaaa...aaa.......... ...aaa.aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"  
  
The last of the darkness dissappeared into the rip. The entire area, as far as Trowa could see, flashed a bright, white, luminescent light. Trowa and the waffle went throught the rip...  
  
*splash*  
  
"WHAT THE HELL?!??!!?"  
  
A soaking wet Seifer quickly looked around for a towel, staring wide eyed at the girl in his bubble-bath tub.  
  
Trowa, not seeing Seifer, tried to climb out of the bathtub. She leaned over the edge and coughed up some soapy water. She wiped out the soap of her eyes and looked up. What she saw was something she never thought she'd ever see, not in 400,000,000 billion years.  
  
Seifer.  
  
Naked.  
  
Trowa gaped for two seconds. Then her eyes rolled back in her head, and she fainted in Seifer's bathtub.  
  
Seifer finally found a towel and wrapped it around his hips, but it was too late. He looked at the fainted girl floating in the tub, and then punched the wall.  
  
Shit?! What the....what the fucking hell just happened?  
  
The sticky waffle that had fallen with Trowa was sitting flat and wet alongside the bathtub, also fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Well? What do you think? Reviews will be appreciated, flames will be eaten (with Louisiana hot sauce! Yummeh!), and I promise the chappies will be longer! Also, there won't be any more nudity! Okay, maybe just a little...^.~ But before I run off, reviews on this chappeh will be REALLY REALLY REALLY appreciated! THANK YOU!!! ^_^ 


	5. V proof

Disclaimer: Ehe, I don't own FFVIII. I own the game though!! ^_^  
  
AN: ............*hic* I think I drank too much Coca-Cola....*hic* *hic*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Trowa woke up on a hospital bed, in a really bright room.  
  
Really, really bright.  
  
She tried to sit up, only to realize bump her head on a light.  
  
Ow...  
  
She turned her head to try and look around. It hurt a little, and she almost felt like she had a concussion. The walls had small pictures of scenery and people. The scenery looked -almost- normal, and the people looked -almost- too familiar. She saw a closed exit door, and two people were talking outside. She strained to hear them.  
  
"She's okay, but she's swallowed a considerable amount of soapy water. Where did you find her?"  
  
"She, uh...fell from the sky in my bathtub...when I was taking a bath..."  
  
"Seifer...the truth..."  
  
"I swear I'm tellin' the truth! H-hey! Come on, stop giving me that look!"  
  
"Seifer, what were you REALLY doing with her?"  
  
"For Hyne's sake! I WASN'T DOING ANYTHING!!"  
  
"I knew you were somewhat...disturbed, Seifer, but this! This is going too far!"  
  
"You won't just believe me will you?? I know it sounds crazy! Insane, even! But she REALLY fell out of the sky!"  
  
"Seifer, I would consider some serious mental therapy..."  
  
"Dr. Kadowaki, PLEASE!! I DON'T NEED THERAPY!!!"  
  
"Then, what really happened? Were you...?"  
  
"No, I, uh, -we- weren't! Damn, can't you just believe me, for once?"  
  
"...Do you have any proof? That she fell out of the sky?"  
  
".........................Ask HER."  
  
Trowa looked up at the bright light shining at her. She suddenly thought of something horrible.  
  
Were they...talking about ME?  
  
No. They couldn't have. This is just a stupid dream. Like the other night, I dreamt I saw Seifer naked......  
  
Right! Just a dream! A dream!! I'll just...play along...I guess...  
  
The door opened. Seifer and Dr. Kadowaki came in. Seifer had a somewhat worried/concerned look, and Dr. Kadowaki had a very strange, almost indescribable look.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki slowly walked up to the hospital bed. "So...what happened?"  
  
Trowa sat up, avoiding the hanging light above her head. "I remember..darkness...and...something...sticky.."  
  
"Something sticky??" Seifer and Dr. Kadowaki said in unison.  
  
Trowa smirked. "Just a syrupy waffle. And then I remember...falling...and landing...in water...and seeing.."  
  
Dr. Kadowaki leaned in to peer at Trowa. "Yes? Saw what?"  
  
"Seeing...Seifer...naked................................................"  
  
Seifer sweatdropped and blushed. "WHAT??" He walked back a few steps, heading for the door.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki ignored Seifer. "So what your'e saying is, you remember darkness, falling, landing in water, and Seifer naked?"  
  
Trowa shrugged. "Yeah...and waking up here."  
  
Dr. Kadowaki shook his head up and down slowly, seemingly trying to process the information. "Well, it seems...that...you..."  
  
Seifer grabbed Dr. Kadowaki by his arm. "It seems I'm telling the truth. So, we go, and no therapy for me!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Yay! Cliffhanger! Fun! I'm busy! R&R! Thanks! Bye! 


	6. tiny little interrupt

Hello everyone! Little tiny interrupt!  
  
Okay! First, I wanna thank all of my reviewers! I also wanna thank TheBlackRaveness for her, eh, creative idea! Thanks! I love ideas! XD Okay, and another thing! What is a beta-reader? Is it like, someone who read over your stories, finds spelling/punctuation/spacing/plot errors and helps fix em? Well then I think I may need one!  
  
Next thing! The unmentioned pairing in the summary? It's Trowa and Seifer. Duh, as if that wasn't staring to get obvious...  
  
Another thing! Remember in my bio I said I didn't like the Seifer x Quistis pairing? Well, I have exceptions. I love reading people's ficcy recommendations, so if you _REALLY_ want me to read something, even a Quifer/Seiftis or a yuri fic, I'll be happy to read it!  
  
Yet another thing...My favorite bands/singers! System of a down, Puddle of mudd, Linkin park, Creed. Evanescence, Michelle Branch, Lifehouse, Jewel, Revis.  
  
And another thing! I know in the game there is not ONE mention of any of the chars liking a specific type of music (Except Laguna, he likes piano/classical, but WUT-EVA) sooo I'm gonna make them like the music I want them to! I'm using the kind of music that suits their char, like Selphie, she likes pop music! Ne?  
  
And the last thing; I promise I'll get back to Trowa's Mom soon enough! To clear up a few things;  
  
Trowa and her mom are the only ones living in their house, cept two birdies.  
  
Trowa loves science. Blah.  
  
Trowa's mom/Angela has a somewhat bad memory occasionaly.  
  
Trowa was transported to the game in a different time frame. BEFORE Trowa' mom got there. Pretty damn strange, ne? Eh, I've seen weirder...  
  
Okay!! Thank you!! Next chapter soon, promise!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. VI a really really bad day

Disclaimer: ...I don't own Final Fantasy, ... , ..., ....................blah.  
  
AN: I want the Chrono Cross soundtrack...will someone please buy it for me? *puppydogeyes* Yasunori Mishidia and Nobou Uemastu ROCK!! XD Yeah and I prolly spelled their names wrong. And just in case you might have been wondering, Trowa's 17 in the story. ^~^;  
  
---(texttexttext)--- = my interrupt ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
---okay, think back to chappeh V.. It's about a day after that happened.---  
  
Trowa anxiously paced around the tiny hospital room.  
  
Trowa sighed and plopped down on the hard bed. It seemed like it had been at least four days. Dr. Kadowaki had locked her in the room because she had to do DNA testing on Trowa, and didn't want her wandering around. Trowa was okay with that, except she was bored to death. Bored. Bored bored bored bored bored bored bored. Where was anybody when you needed them?  
  
The door unlocked.  
  
Trowa jumped up from the bed, hitting her head on the light. She ran quickly to the door and opened it wide. A blonde-haired, jade-eyed face looked back at her.  
  
"Aaaaah!"  
  
Seifer walked in the open door holding something behind his back. "It's nice to see you, too." He closed the door behind him.  
  
Trowa tried to reach behind his back to see what he was hiding. Seifer skillfully dodged her, using his free hand to hold her back.  
  
"Come on, lemme seee!" Trowa jumped up and down in front of Seifer.  
  
Seifer rolled his eyes. "You're worse than Selphie. Be patient."  
  
Trowa gave Seifer a disgusted look. "Fine." She started to look the other way, then quickly darted behind Seifer and grabbed what he was holding. A white vase with little, hand-painted, red hearts all over, with red & yellow roses inside the vase.  
  
"Oooooooo, is this for me?" Trowa looked up at with sparkling eyes at Seifer.  
  
Seifer stumbled backward. He scratched the back of his head, embarassed. "Eh.....yeah?"  
  
Trowa jumped up happily. "Yay! Thank-yuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!" She put down the flowers on a small desk and danced around the tiny hospital room. She spun around in a few circles, and just as she was about to run and give Seifer a hug, she knocked over the bright, low-hanging light above the bed.  
  
"Eek!"  
  
Trowa jumped up in suprise at the sudden pitch-black-ness and tripped over a wire, falling on ---(guess who!)--- Seifer. Just then, Dr. Kadowaki opened the door and looked in. He flipped the tiny switch on the side of the wall and the light turned on.  
  
The low-hanging light was broken on the floor, little pieces of light-bulb glass scattered around the floor. Trowa ---(who was wearing one of those really short hospital gowns in case forgot to mention that)--- was laying on top of a really embarrassed and beconfuzzled ---(I think I just made up a word...)--- Seifer. Dr. Kadowaki gave a strange look to Seifer and Trowa.  
  
"You know what? I came in here to tell you your DNA results, but never mind. Seifer and Trowa, both of you, OUT. NOW. My infirmary is not a - not a - a -"  
  
Trowa looked up from on top of Seifer. "A what, Doctor?"  
  
Dr. Kadowaki put his hands on his hips. "It doesn't matter. Just, please, go." He picked up a little stack of clothes and put them on the floor near Trowa. "I dried your clothes." He walked out of the room, muttering something about 'teenagers'.  
  
~ a few minutes earlier ~  
  
"Are they coming out?"  
  
"Shut up, shut up!"  
  
"I have to get in!"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Where's my gunblade?"  
  
"I hate waiting in line!!!"  
  
Quistis and Zell were pressed against the door to the Infirmary, trying to listen in to what was happening inside. Selphie was curiously leaning over them, trying to find out what they were listening for. Rinoa, Irvine, Squall, Edea, and about nine other people were waiting in a line behind Selphie. Rinoa was the one who was complaining about waiting in line; she was last and couldn't see a thing around Squall. (he was in front of her.) She silently muttered something about Squall 'making a better door than a window'.  
  
The door opened and Quistis and Zell fell over. Selphie stumbled (after all, she was leaning on Quistis and Zell) and fell over on top of them, and the rest of the people behind Selphie subsequently fell over.  
  
Dr. Kadowaki looked down at Quistis, Zell and Selphie. ".?" She stepped carefully over everyone and walked away.  
  
Selphie got up and unintentionally stepped on Zell. "What's with her?"  
  
Quistis crawled up and leaned on a wall. Her golden brownish hair was messy and scraggled, and she was missing an earring. She bent down to give Zell a hand.  
  
Rinoa lifted her head from the back of the line. She carefully walked over everyone, including Squall. She walked up to Quistis. "So, why are we all here?"  
  
Quistis pulled her hair back in a bun. "Last night, I was out -"  
  
Selphie interrupted. "You were out? Past curfew?"  
  
Quistis gave an exasperated glare to Selphie. "That's not the point. Anyway, I saw Seifer carrying a soaking girl into the Infirmary. Earlier, I saw him sneak a vase of flowers in. What I'm wondering is: who she is, what happened, and why Seifer was carrying her."  
  
Selphie waved a finger at Quistis. "Quisty, you're a snoop."  
  
Quistis argued. "I am not."  
  
Selphie poked Quistis . "Are too."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too infinity!"  
  
Quistis gave a little angry growl to Selphie.  
  
Zell got up from the floor, footprints on his back. "Would you two please stop?? You're acting like little kids. It's annoying."  
  
Quistis looked at Zell. "...Fine. Let's just go in and find out what's going on." Quistis walked in the infirmary, starting torwards the little room on the left. Rinoa ran after, a hyper-looking collie following. ---(Angelo was a Collie, right?)---  
  
Rinoa ran ahead, opening the door to the little room and peering in.  
  
"!? Seifer?"  
  
Quistis, and Zell skidded to a stop in front of Rinoa, nearly crashing into her.  
  
Rinoa, wide-eyed, opened the door. Seifer was laying on the floor, looking _REALLY_ beconfuzzled and _REALLY_ embarrassed. A girl with semi-frizzy black hair wearing a hospital robe was laying on top of Seifer. Selphie sweatdropped. "Um..?"  
  
Trowa rolled off of Seifer and quickly stood up and pulled the little hospital gown down. "Um, my name is Trowa. I kind of had a really bad day, I've been stuck in this stupid room, had my blood drawn, and knocked over a weird low light, so I would really really love it if someone would please tell me where I am and what I'm doing here, and, and, and-" Trowa gave a odd look to Zell. "And how you, um, make your hair do that...."  
  
Zell shrugged. "Freeze gel.."  
  
Trowa beamed. "Ooo! Now, um, I really kind of would like to know where I am!"  
  
Seifer got up from the floor, rubbing his back. "You're..in.......Balamb..."  
  
Trowa froze. "Now I'm worried...really worried. Where on Earth is Balamb?"  
  
Quistis looked confused. "Earth? What's 'Earth'?"  
  
"Oh, no... Now I KNOW I'm having a bad day..."  
  
AN: Sooo? Do you like it? I'm soooooooooo sorry I kept you all waiting for so long! I was busy! .To say the least. As always, R&R! Reasonable flames will be appreciated! Bai! 


	8. VII realization

Disclaimer: I can't think of any creative ways to say I don't own anything.  
  
(I CHANGED MY PEN NAME TO SILENT+METEOR!)  
  
AN: Wanna hear something funny?!?  
  
Seifer: Not really . but I have a feeling you're going to tell me anyway.  
  
Trowa: Heehee, why not?  
  
CONSTIPATED PEOPLE DON'T GIVE A CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *bursts out in insane and pointless laughter* HAHAHAHAH!!  
  
Seifer: *pulls out gunblade and points it at meteor* 0_0;  
  
Trowa: *backs away slowly and runs*  
  
Well anyway, you wouldn't hurt me now would you? I am planning your fates after all! HA! HA! HA! : ) Anyway, I changed my pen name to 'silent+meteor' to observe the fact that my backyard, after a evening storm, kind of glows a neat bluish color, and gives it a really cool, really trippy kind of mystic feel! It's even kind of romantic! I love my backyard.heh.  
  
Trowa: ooooh romantic *pokes Seifer* ne? *drifts off into daydream world*  
  
Seifer: Huh? ..um.*tiny blush*what-ever  
  
You sound like squall....................  
  
"Hmm."  
  
It had been a really weird day.  
  
Trowa was sitting on one of the wooded benches by the fish fountain in the center of Garden while Zell, Selphie, Quistis, Rinoa, Squall, Dr. Kadowaki and Cid were doing the sports-huddle thing on deciding what to do with Trowa. The bench Trowa was sitting on had a lot of little engraved-scribble- things on them. Someone had even wrote 'I eat the fish' on the top with an arrow pointing toward the fish fountain. Trowa peered over the bench and, sure enough, there were fish. Orange ones that looked - and acted - like goldfish, things that resembled Japanese Koi, and odd grey-blue glowing ones that sank down to the bottom when she looked directly at them. The blue glow reminded her of when she was sucked into the Final Fantasy VIII video game and -  
  
'Waaaait a minute.sucked into the Final Fantasy?? That's not right..'  
  
But it was.  
  
Trowa suddenly remembered the whole thing - eating the cold waffles, crawling into the TV set with the PlayStation on, floating through space and landing in Seifer's bathtub.  
  
Trowa giggled at that last thought. That was probably the best thing that happened all day. Now, all she had to do is find out where Balamb was and.  
  
"BALAMB IS THE GARDEN IN FINAL FANTASY!! Duuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh!!!"  
  
Seifer turned around and looked at Trowa. "What?"  
  
Trowa jumped up from the bench and shook Seifer. "Balamb! It's.in Final Fantasy! That's where I am! I figured it out! You're all video game characters! VIDEO GAME CHARACTERS!! And my mom is in here too!"  
  
"Wha-a-a-a-a-a-aaat?" Seifer said, dizzy from the shaking.  
  
Rinoa gave a funny look to Trowa and she stopped shaking Seifer.  
  
Zell walked over to Trowa. "What? We're video game characters? That's.not.possible." Trowa paused. She could tell them all about it, the game, the Sorceress.but.maybe. Maybe she could just play along. 'It would be nice to go home,' Trowa thought, 'But if I tell them, I'll have to back. and maybe if I stay here, I can go fishing at Fisherman's Horizon, and learn how to wield a gunblade, and prevent the Sorceress War, and......' She stopped for a second to look at Seifer. He was staring at her with his gorgeous emerald green eyes. As soon as she looked at him, he suddenly took interest in the tile floor and blushed a little. Trowa remembered the middle and end of the first disc. Seifer was riding on the Sorceress's car. He had a different look in his eyes; he was possessed by the Sorceress Edea. Trowa hated that Seifer was like that, and it wasn't his fault. Trowa looked around. It didn't look like that had happened yet. Then Trowa suddenly knew.  
  
She could stop it. ---(ehe, I would like to thank TheBlackRaveness for giving me SO MANY IDEAS! If you work for Square, you need a promotion! ^-^)- --  
  
But she had to play along. Zell, and Rinoa, and everyone else, was giving her and increasingly funny look, and she realized she was staring at Seifer. She turned back to Zell. "Um, you know what? I was just kidding! Video game characters! I think you actually believed me for a sec there. Heehee, gullible!"  
  
Zell thought for a second then smiled. "Okay. So, you want to see the Cafeteria? Cid and Dr. Kadowaki decided you could stay here at Garden as long as you want to. You get to share a dorm room with Seifer."  
  
Seifer looked at Zell in the most.'WHAT!?' way he could muster. "WHAT?!"  
  
Zell pointed to Squall. "It wasn't my idea."  
  
Squall gave an evil smirk to Seifer. "What? You have a problem?"  
  
Seifer gave his best trademark smirk to Squall. "No. Not at all." He put his arm around Trowa and headed toward the Dormitory. "C'mon, roomie!"  
  
Trowa sweatdropped. "Did you just call me 'roomie'?"  
  
Seifer stumbled backward a little bit. "Uh.yes? Is that okay?"  
  
Trowa grabbed Seifer gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "It's okay!"  
  
Seifer blushed nearly-beet-red. He looked back and gave a glowing, ego-trip smirk to Squall, who was hiding the anger that his plan to piss off Seifer.well.didn't really work.  
  
Selphie looked at all the others when she was assured Trowa and Seifer could not hear her. "You know what? I think they like each other!"  
  
Rinoa gaped at Selphie. "Really?! How can you tell?!"  
  
Selphie poked Rinoa. "Rinny, you can't NOT tell! I think Trowa is being way too obvious, and Seifer is blushing way more than usual. And did you see that kiss?!"  
  
"That was barely a kiss."  
  
"Yeah, but it was enough to make Seifer really really embarrassed! We got to see Seifer blush! That was soooo cute. where's a instant picture camera when you need it?"  
  
"That will probably never happen again while we're watching. That was a once in a lifetime thing for Seifer, y'know?"  
  
"I KNOW I KNOW!! Let's go spy on them through the peepholes!!!!"  
  
"That's not nice.but hey, why not?!" Rinoa grabbed Quistis and Selphie and dragged them off to Seifer's dorm..................  
  
AN: So? You like it? Review! My goal is 40 reviews before the story ends.and I would definitely like to thank TheBlackRaveness for quite a few good ideas! Maybe I'll give my email so I can find a beta reader! EHEHEHE. Tune in to the next chapter to see why I made Squall a evil master planner, Selphie and Rinoa gossip maniacs, and Seifer blush like a schoolgirl! I think I'm turning FF8 into a soap opera. X-x; 


	9. VIII festival committie

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even myself.  
  
~~  
  
Zell: Tch...  
  
Terra: What?  
  
Zell: How come TROWA gets to stay in Seifer's dorm?  
  
Terra: Why? Jealous? ^_~  
  
Zell: NO!  
  
Terra: XD ^_~~ *winknudge* *whispers to Seifer* *(say something cute to zell)*  
  
Seifer: *whispers back* *(ok)* Hey chicken! You look hot today... ^ - ~  
  
Zell:\b0 #OO# Wha....?*mini blush*  
  
Terra: *snicker* Aww how cute chickie and seifie! ^ - ^  
  
~-~-Trowa's POV ---(immediatley continued from last chappeh. in case you forgot, Trowa and Seifer were walking torwards the Dorm and Selphie, Quistis and Rinoa were following unnoticed by Tro and Seif.)---~~~-  
  
You know what the problem with reality? A dramatic lack of background music...\  
  
It was true. The whole place seemed to emit a soft kind of relaxing aura about it, and you could hear the faintest touches of happy classical-ish music which I immediatley recognized from the Final Fantasy 8 soundtrack as 'Balamb Garden: Ami'. It was kind of nice, all the weird scenery and stuff, but it wasn't really ANYTHING like the game. Tiny imperfections set it off and made it almost too real; a little crack in the glass, random litter in random places, lost things like backpacks/studybooks/weapons...  
  
But it was cool. Things that you'd never, in a million years, thought you'd see happen, like a few SeeDs chasing a Grat or two young SeeD trainees having gunblade practice in the hall...which reminded me, what was I supposed to do about a weapon? I was about to ask but we turned into the hall where about at least a few million okay. exxageration. dorm rooms were lined up. Some students even had random signs or bumper stickers on their doors, and I immediatley recognized Squall's; with a purple 'WHATEVER' sticker on it.  
  
Right about then I suddenly snapped back into reality. Or..would that be alternate-reality? Hm. Anyway, I suddenly realized that THE Seifer Almasy, THE great Sorceress' Knight was HOLDING ME and I was actually IN Final Fantasy ABOUT TO SEE SEIFER'S ROOM!! I nearly went into panic mode, as I saw Seifer's room door...there was a picture of Hyperion on the door with red letters saying "DO NOT ENTER." Something that almost looked like it could have been written by Fuujin...  
  
Seifer stopped in front of his room and opened the door, and I saw it.   
  
Seifer's room. Now there's something that could shock anybody back into reality/alternate reality...  
  
Whoa. It was...tidy? I guess I expected it to be more...messy. Cut-outs from gunblade magazines as well as posters from random bands I assumed were favorites of Seifer's and really long samurai swords in cases. There was a bookcase with books in a language that was unfamiliar, and little dust-collecter-type figurines of angels, devils, people with swords/gunblades/etc...I guess it was Seifer's bed that suprised me the most. Black silk sheets...and black leather pillows? Kind of unusual, but...it made me a little bit hot. Seifer's not really REAL...stop think about THAT.....it's never gonna happen.. I almost didn't notice a large black dog totally blending in with the scenery sleeping on the bed.   
  
I must have been standing in the doorway the entire time, because Seifer stared moving his hand up and down in front of my face.  
  
"Hello? Gaia to Trowa? What's going on in there?"   
  
I turned around to see Seifer behind me giving me a weird look. "Sorry." I moved aside and Seifer went in and closed the door behind him. He took off his trenchcoat and threw it on the carpeting and walked over to the bed and patted the dog on the head.   
  
"So...what's the dog's name?" Okay, so it was a stupid question but I couldn't really think of anything better to say.  
  
The dog got up from the bed, jumped onto the floor and walked over to me. It was about half my size, and I'm tall. Seifer picked up a long black leash that was hanging on the wall. "Masa."  
  
"Masa?" I replied. Masa? His/her name's MASA?! Who would name a dog Masa!? What in the world is Masa? It sounds like some kind of Chinese food! MASA! Erk.  
  
Seifer clipped the long leash on the dog's collar. "Yeah, Masa, it's short for Masamune."  
  
Oh, duh. MasaMUNE. The sword. I bent down to Masa's height, which, was't really far to bend down. Masa kind of stared at me with huge green eyes. "You named a dog after a sword?"  
  
Seifer shrugged. "You know about the sword? How?"  
  
Oh, that's just great, Trowa. Now look what you got yourself into. I decided to try something to distract.  
  
"Well, you see...." I opened the door to see if I could find a reasonnable explanation outside.  
  
"Aah!"   
  
Rinoa, Selphie, and Quistis (in that order) fell over on top of each other inside Seifer's room as I quickly jumped aside.  
  
Selphie sweatdropped and tried to put on her best 'innocent puppy' eyes. "Hey, nice room Seifer! ^^p You wanna, uh, join the festival committee?"  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
AN:\b0 Yes yes I know this is a bad time for an cliffhanger BUT( yes there is a BUT), I almost forgot, Trowa's mom is in this story! Do you wanna see what happens to her, or Tro, or should I get them both in the same time frame? Damnit, I'm watching too much Star Trek...  
  
Peace, love, and puppy dog eyes,  
  
~~Terra  
  
P.S. Shout outs to: The Notorious Naurwen, Koriku, DarkOne101, FrozenLioness, TheBlackRaveness, Linkin Fantasy, Aura, ... and everyone and anyone else in my Favorite Authors list and all of my great reviewers! Thanks so much for reviewing...woah 31 whole reviews?! ^ - ^ Guess there's no such thing as a half review... oo;  
  
P.P.S And whoever wanted my glowing backyard? Well, you can't have it. It's MINE! All MINE!!!!!!  
  
But *cof* You're welcome to visit any time... ^^p 


End file.
